Binary Stars
by Akozu Heiwa
Summary: Seamus has a very important question for his boyfriend.


Seamus has been acting kind of weird lately. Well, weirder than usual. The weirdest part is that he won't tell Krel what's up no matter how many times he asks, and Seamus usually tells Krel _everything_. That's kind of their thing. They tell each other stuff. They make fun of couples on TV who have communication issues because they don't because they're smarter than that. So Krel is kind of confused by this sudden secrecy. He trusts it's nothing bad, but – did Krel forget his own birthday again? Is that what this is? Because that's the only thing Krel can think of that makes sense. Either way, when Seamus suggests they go out to watch the meteor shower tonight – just them, something they haven't done in a while – Krel is quick and eager to agree.

They set up on the same hill they've always star-gazed on. Krel lays out the blanket as Seamus starts pulling out the late dinner they've brought along. Out here, away from the city and its lights, its easy to see the stars and constellations. Krel can recognise a lot of them by now, after years of star-gazing with Seamus, although his boyfriend still knows the skies better.

"We should start doing this more often again," says Krel offhandedly. "We've gotten way too busy with classes lately."

Seamus hums an agreement. "We really have. Not enough low-stress us-time."

"Look, there's the first one!" Krel points upwards at the first streak of light across the sky. He loves Earth's meteor showers – debris like this never gets into the Akiridion atmosphere, so it's not something he grew up with. Watching astronomical phenomena on Earth is one of their favourite things to do together, since Seamus is a self-proclaimed space nerd and Krel loves experiencing things he once only knew about in theory.

They watch the meteor shower in relative but comfortable silence. Krel curls close to his boyfriend in the cold night air. Seamus smiles and turns his head to press a kiss to Krel's cheek. They've been dating for years now and little things like this still send butterflies to his stomach, as the humans say.

It isn't until the last of the meteors has streaked across Taurus and into Orion that Seamus moves away. He seems to debate with himself for a moment, before he tugs on Krel's hands to get him to stand up. Krel has… absolutely no idea what his boyfriend is doing, but he goes along with it anyway.

"So, uh, we've been dating for a while now," Seamus starts. "Since you gave me a chance – for some reason – even though I used to be a bit of a jerk. And – you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't imagine a life without you."

Krel's starting to think – _hope_ he knows where this is going. He opens his mouth to respond anyway, to tell Seamus he feels the same way, but Seamus pushes on, grasping Krel's hands. "I'm always learning something new with you and you can make me laugh at even the stupidest things – and, god, I love your laugh and I want to hear it every day forever – and I'm rambling, sorry, I had a plan, I just – we're going to be graduating soon and going to grad school and all that, and I can't imagine a single day without you. You're my star, Krel, and I want to orbit you for the rest of my life."

He's seen enough movies and TV shows to know what it means when Seamus kneels down on one knee – and he'd kind of been hoping this was what all the sappiness was about – but he still feels his grin widen until his cheeks hurt and his eyes feel wet.

"Will you marry me?" Seamus asks.

Krel can't help himself. He launches forward and tackle-hugs Seamus, sending them both sprawling into the dewy grass, and presses his lips to his boyfriend's – his _fiancé's_. Seamus lets out a breathless laugh when he pulls away.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he says.

"A million times yes," Krel confirms, resting his forehead on Seamus's and laughing as well. "That was the sappiest thing I've ever heard."

"I'd written something even sappier but Steve proofread it and said it sounded dumb," Seamus says. "So I mostly winged it."

Krel kisses him again. The meteor shower has faded from view and the night is only getting colder, but Krel could stay out here forever if it meant holding onto this precious moment longer. He wishes he could find the same level of sappy eloquence to express his own feelings.

"You're my star, too," he says instead, "and I will orbit you forever."

"How did I get so lucky?" Seamus asks with a bright-eyed smile.

"I love you," Krel says. "I love you so much, you have no idea."

"I love you, too," Seamus says. "To the edge of the universe and back again."

"To the edge of the universe and back again," Krel echoes. Seamus smiles, eyes soft and bright in the light of the stars above them. Krel shifts so he's lying beside him on the wet grass, careless of the chill and the way the dewdrops soak into his shirt. The familiar constellations glitter radiantly above them, and Krel thinks he couldn't feel more at home anywhere else in the universe, any time, with anyone else, than here, right now, with Seamus. If he could freeze this moment he would, but for right now, he's content to lie at his fiancé's side and watch the stars drift across the sky above them until they both fall asleep.

**A/N: I told myself I'd write some Krel/Seamus fluff for Valentine's Day and it turned into the sappiest thing I have ever written in my life. Also I want a partner, this fic has left me y e a r n i n g ya feel? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!!**


End file.
